criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorian Harewood
Emerson Macauley Harewood Estelle Olivia Harewood Emerson M. Harewood, Jr. Theolanda Harewood Philip B. Harewood Floranne E. Dunford Lawanda G. Pitts Olivia Ruth Harewood John Dorian Harewood |yearsactive = 1975-present }}Willie Dorian Harewood is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Juror #5 in the remake of the dramatic courtroom movie 12 Angry Men. Biography Harewood was born on August 6, 1950, in Dayton, Ohio, to Emerson Macauley and Estelle Olivia Harewood. Little is known about Harewood's past, including where he grew up and why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Harewood attended University of Cincinnati – College-Conservatory of Music. Harewood got his first on-screen role in 1975, when he was cast as Jama in 2 episodes of the action adventure series The Swiss Family Robinson. Harewood got his first major role in 1979, when he was cast as Simon Haley, the father of author Alex Haley, for 5 episodes of the miniseries Roots: The Next Generations. Since then, Harewood has appeared in TV shows, video games, and movies such as Batman: The Animated Series, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Heroes of the Storm, The Spectacular Spider-Man, The Batman, Private Practice, Boomtown, Glitter, Batman Beyond, The New Batman Adventures, Evasive Action, Archibald the Rainbow Painter, Viper, Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers, The Tick, Space Jam, Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles, Gargoyles, 12 Angry Men, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Harewood will portray Fred Kirkman in the Season Fifteen episode "Spectator Slowing". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Spectator Slowing" (2020) TV episode - Fred Kirkman *The Right Girl (2015) - James Cline *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Unknown Character (voice) *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Barbarian - Male (voice) *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - N'mani (English version, voice) *Handy Manny - 4 episodes (2006-2012) - Coach Johnson (voice) *Diablo III (2012) - Barbarian - Male (voice) *Mayor Cupcake (2011) - Albert Peach *Outlaw (2010) - Unknown Character *Blokhedz Mission G Animated Web Series (2009) - King Tubby *The Spectacular Spider-Man - 4 episodes (2008-2009) - Doc Bromwell (voice) *House of Payne - 4 episodes (2007-2009) - Larry Shelton *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles - 3 episodes (2008) - Doctor Boyd Sherman *Grave Misconduct (2008) - Baxter Kyle *Lost Planet: Colonies (2008) - Gale Holden (voice) *The Batman - 4 episodes (2007-2008) - Martian Manhunter (voice) *The Land Before Time - 6 episodes (2007-2008) - Mr. Thicknose/Great Hideous Beast (voice) *Crime Wave: 18 Months of Mayhem (2008) - Narrator *Biker Mice from Mars - 29 episodes (2006-2007) - Modo/Cataclysm/Native #3/Saturnius/Judge/Police Man/Big Bud/Gator Raider (voice) *Legion of Super Heroes (2007) - Doctor Mar Londo/Man (voice) *Private Practice (2007) - Duncan Stinson *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - 2 episodes (2004-2007) - Van Helsing/Burrito/News Reporter (voice) *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) - Older Irwin (voice) *Lost Planet: Extreme Condition (2006) - Gale Holden (voice) *Sleeper Cell (2006) - Unknown Character *Biker Mice from Mars (2006) - Modo/Claw 9000 (voice) *Las Vegas - 2 episodes (2006) - CIA Special Agent *W.I.T.C.H. - 2 episodes (2006) - Lionel Cook (voice) *Kyle XY (2006) - Lou Daniels *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) - Mr. Man (voice) *Jane Doe: The Harder They Fall (2006) - Jim Monroe *The Young and the Restless (2006) - Judge Wentworth Borden *Little House on the Prairie - 4 episodes (2005) - Doctor Tan *Bury the Lead (2005) - Raymond Andrews *Kevin Hill (2005) - Professor Lincoln Mathis *Assault on Precinct 13 (2005) - Gil *Megas XLR - 2 episodes (2004) - Guardian/Cryellian Squadron Leader/Ender (voice) *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day, U.S.A.! (2004) - Lead Agent (voice) *X-Men Legends (2004) - Shadow King (voice) *ShellShock: Nam '67 (2004) - Tomkins/US Soldiers/Pilots and Prisoners #7 (voice) *Onimusha 3: Demon Siege (2004) - Spirit of Onimusha (English version, voice) *Static Shock (2004) - Warden/Kobra Member (voice) *Boomtown - 7 episodes (2002-2003) - Captain Ronald Hicks *Astro Boy (2003) - Doctor Tenma/Magnamite (English version, voice) *Gothika (2003) - Teddy Howard *Hollywood Wives: The New Generation (2003) - Claude St. Claire *Astro Boy (2003) - Tenma (English version, voice) *7th Heaven - 10 episodes (1996-2003) - Reverend Morgan Hamilton *Levity (2003) - Mackie Whittaker *The Christmas Shoes (2002) - Dalton Gregory *Stargate SG-1 - 2 episodes (2002) - Thoran *Framed (2002) - George Adams *The Practice (2002) - Jerry Cochran/Doctor Cochran *Earth: Final Conflict (2002) - Herman Forrester *Glitter (2001) - Guy Richardson *The Triangle (2001) - Captain Louis Morgan *Walter and Henry (2001) - Pete Horton *The Last Debate (2000) - Brad Lily *Hendrix (2000) - Al Hendrix *The Hoop Life - 22 episodes (1999-2000) - Eliot Pierce *Batman Beyond - 2 episodes (1999-2000) - Jim "Armory" Tate (voice) *Godzilla: The Series (1999) - Tobias Wilson (voice) *Viper - 14 episodes (1994-1999) - Julian Wilkes *Histeria! - 3 episodes (1998-1999) - Cool Singer/Sherman Singing/Nelson Mandela (voice) *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Judge (voice) *Evasive Action (1998) - Luke Sinclair *Archibald the Rainbow Painter (1998) - Archibald Wright *A Change of Heart (1998) - Doctor Lewis Franklin *The Blues Brothers Animated Series (1997) - Don Kling (voice) *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - 11 episodes (1995-1997) - Kriggle/Bulldozer Guy/Accident Victim/Santa Claus/Chef/General/Announcer/Boy/General (voice) *Superman: The Animated Series - 2 episodes (1996-1997) - Ron Troupe (voice) *12 Angry Men (1997) - Juror #5 *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1997) - Booming Voice in Auditorium (voice) *When the Cradle Falls (1997) - Lieutenant Harlan Dugger *Freakazoid! - 4 episodes (1995-1997) - Lieutenant Artie King/Singer (voice) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest - 2 episodes (1996-1997) - Tigari/Guard/Officer (voice) *Spider-Man: The Animated Series - 4 episodes (1995-1997) - Tombstone (voice) *The Legend of Sarmoti: Siegfried & Roy (1996) - Unknown Character (voice) *Wing Commander Academy - 2 episodes (1996) - Jazzman (voice) *The Savage Dragon - 23 episodes (1995-1996) - Lieutenant Frank Darling/R. Richard Richards (voice) *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm - 13 episodes (1996) - Jax/Sektor (voice) *Bruno the Kid (1996) - Unknown Character (voice) *Quack Pack - 2 episodes (1996) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Tick - 9 episodes (1994-1996) - Taft/Pineapple Pokopo/Golfer/George Washington Carver *Space Jam (1996) - Monstar BUPKUS (voice) *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Little Anton (voice) *The Incredible Hulk (1996) - Jim "War Machine" Rhodes (voice) *Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (1996) - Ron Troupe (voice) *Biker Mice from Mars - 65 episodes (1993-1996) - Modo (voice) *Iron Man - 16 episodes (1994-1995) - Jim "War Machine" Rhodes/Blacklash/Whirlwind/Stiltman *Gargoyles (1996) - Boreas/Talos (voice) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1996) - Timberwolf/Elephant (voice) *Capitol Critters - 7 episodes (1992-1995) - Moze (voice) *What a Mess - 3 episodes (1995) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat - 3 episodes (1995) - Voices/Noah (voice) *Sudden Death (1995) - Hallmark *The Best Defense (1995) - Phil Martin *The Watcher (1995) - Unknown Character *Sonic the Hedgehog - 13 episodes (1994) - Ari (voice) *The Pagemaster (1994) - Jamaican Pirates (voice) *Mighty Max - 2 episodes (1994) - Nahmo/Osiris (voice) *Aladdin - 2 episodes (1994) - Captain Mirk (voice) *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1994) - Sergeant Zachary Carver *Shattered Image (1994) - Hardy *Viper (1994) - Julian Wilkes *Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers (1993) - Watchman Toussaint Gervais (voice) *Bonkers - 6 episodes (1993) - Mac (voice) *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1993) - Unknown Character (voice) *Animaniacs (1993) - Spike/Danny G. (voice) *The Legend of Prince Valiant - 65 episodes (1991-1993) - Sir Bryant/Searcher/North Gallis Soldier (voice) *Time Trax (1993) - John Shaw *Goof Troop (1992) - Buster (voice) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Dan Riley (voice) *I'll Fly Away - 4 episodes (1992) - Clarence 'Cool Papa' Charleston *Getting Up and Going Home (1992) - Ted *The Trials of Rosie O'Neill - 25 episodes (1990-1992) - Hank Mitchell *Darkwing Duck (1991) - Official Guy (voice) *ProStars (1991) - Michael Jordan (voice) *The Pirates of Dark Water (1991) - Additional Voices (voice) *Zazoo U - 13 episodes (1990-1991) - Rawld-O/Buck/Poem Reader (voice) *New Kids on the Block - 14 episodes (1990) - Maurice Starr (voice) *Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone - 13 episodes (1990) - Unknown Character (voice) *Polly: Comin' Home! (1990) - Doctor Shannon *Pacific Heights (1990) - Dennis Reed *Kid 'n' Play (1990) - Old Blue (voice) *The Knife and Gun Club (1990) - Doctor Jack Ducette *Solar Crisis (1990) - Borg *Sugar and Spice (1990) - Unknown Character *Raisins Sold Out: The California Raisins II (1990) - Stretch (voice) *China Beach - 3 episodes (1989-1990) - Major Melvin P. Otis *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 4 episodes (1989) - Shredder (voice) *The Magical World of Disney (1989) - Doctor Shannon *Fantastic Max - 3 episodes (1988-1989) - Additional Voices (voice) *The California Raisin Show (1989) - A.C. (voice) *Kiss Shot (1989) - Kevin Merrick *The Easter Story (1989) - Unknown Character (voice) *Matlock - 2 episodes (1988) - Edward Kramer *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) - Police Chief (voice) *God Bless the Child (1988) - Calvin Reed *Beauty and the Beast (1987) - Jason Walker *CBS Summer Playhouse (1987) - Hank Whitaker *The Hope Division (1987) - James Reynolds *Sky Commanders - 2 episodes (1987) - Jim Stryker (voice) *Full Metal Jacket (1987) - Eightball *Amerika - 5 episodes (1987) - Jeffrey Wyman *Guilty of Innocence: The Lenell Geter Story (1987) - Lenell Geter *Jonny Quest (1986) - Additional Voices (voice) *Murder, She Wrote (1986) - Sheriff Claudell Cox *The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1986) - Unknown Character (voice) *Glitter - 12 episodes (1984-1985) - Earl Tobin *Hotel (1985) - Matthew Bowers *Dirty Work (1985) - Lieutenant Jack Hill *The Falcon and the Snowman (1985) - Gene *The Jesse Owens Story (1984) - Jesse Owens *Tank (1984) - Sergeant Tippet *Against All Odds (1984) - Tommy *Don't Ask Me, Ask God (1984) - Black Soldier *Trauma Center - 13 episodes (1983) - Doctor Nate 'Skate' Baylor *Matt Houston (1983) - Jerry 'The Rock' Lennox *I, Desire (1982) - Detective Jerry Van Ness *Strike Force - 20 episodes (1981-1982) - Sergeant Paul Strobber *The Ambush Murders (1982) - Ray Ellsworth *Looker (1981) - Lieutenant Masters *Beulah Land - 3 episodes (1980) - Floyd *High Ice (1980) - Lieutenant Zack Hawkins *An American Christmas Carol (1979) - Matt Reeves *Roots: The Next Generations - 5 episodes (1979) - Simon Haley *Siege (1978) - Simon *Gray Lady Down (1978) - Fowler *Columbo (1978) - Cop Looking In Columbo's Car Window After Whiplash Crash (uncredited) *Family (1977) - Gil *Panic in Echo Park (1977) - Doctor Michael Stoner *Kojak (1977) - Jake Riley *Sparkle (1976) - Levi *Foster and Laurie (1975) - Gregory Foster *Swiss Family Robinson - 2 episodes (1975) - Jama 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors